Code Collar : Kitsune
by 3rd Papoi
Summary: Deklarasi Revolusi 3 Tahun yang lalu membuatnya sangat menyesal dan ingin segera Mati. Tapi itu tak bisa dilakukan karena 1 hal. Dia menjadi Siswa sekolahan Setelah setahun berlalu Karena menyangkut hak atas pasal perlindungan anak. Penderitaan yang diharapkan terwujud, sesuai kehendaknya saat dirinya menapaki perkarangan Sekolah..Tapi Kenapa malah terjadi seperti ini?(remake ch 2)
1. Chapter 1

Code Collar : Kitsune

Desclaimer : Naruto is not my own

* * *

"Lihat apa kau Kacamata!?" tarikan kasar ujung kerah, membuat kacamata bulat besar itu sedikit oleng kebawah.

"Ka-kau menghalangi jalan keluar kelas"

Bunyi bentrokan Dahi kepala sebelah pihak dengan kasar menempel di Dahi si korban "Ha! Terus kenapa kalau aku menghalanginya ha?!" Tak lupa juga seraya memandang si Pirang culun itu dengan rendah.

"La-lalu bagaimana bisa lewa- GHUK!" Jerit Si Pirang saat mendapati perutnya tiba-tiba ditendang.

"Tak perlu berbicara dengannya lagi, bawa dia ke tempat biasa" Pemandangan itu tentunya sangatlah mencolok apalagi tempat kejadian itu berada di dalam kelas.

Namun tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat memasang raut wajah kasihan ataupun niat ingin membantu. Mereka terlihat sangat biasa, seperti tidak peduli dan sudah terbiasa. Namun ada satu yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan membosankan.

Seorang Perempuan Indigo yang duduk jauh di sudut belakang kelas.

"Menyedihkan" Gumamnya dan beberapa menit kemudian bunyi geseran kursi terdengar.

.

"Urghh!" Pukulan keras terakhir di pipih kiri menandakan akhir dari penderitaannya.

Mendenger jeritan kesakitan dari si korban. Sudah pasti keadaannya sangat kacau, terlihat mulai dari kameja dan baju dalam hitam yang sudah sangat kotor dan tak beraturan, memar di wajahnya serta tetesan cairan merah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Lokasi tempat biasa mereka melakukan rutinitas terletak berada di belakang gedung Sekolah. Tempat yang sangat sepi dan tak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu ada beberapa orang yang melihat tindakan mereka.

"Kurasa sedikit lagi akan Hujan"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menghentikan mereka Ketua?" Tanya seseorang yang dengan posisinya sedang tiduran santai di balkon dinding serta memangku 1 kakinya seraya melihat ke kanan.

"Itu tidak di perlukan Shikamaru, salahnya sendiri karena tidak melawan" Bukan si ketua lah yang menjawab. Melainkan seseorang yang sedang lagi bermain dengan anjing kecilnya. sudah pasti tanpa melihat aksi pembullyan itu.

Langkah kaki ringan menutupi gema suara dari dalam Lorong gedung.

"Ah... wakil ketua"/"Hinata-san!"

"Hinata?... Jarang sekali melihatmu berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini, ada apa?" Suara datar Khas Uchiha.

Perempuan itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia sudah melewati Sasuke "Aku? Hanya lewat, mungkin? Entahlah... Jangan pedulikan aku" Balasnya lalu menyandarkan pantatnya di balkon yang berlawanan dengan Shikamaru.

Mata Lavender yang tadinya menatap Sasuke sekilas kini menatap Aksi pembulyan tadi, Disilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya, membuat kedua gunung itu teristirahat dengan nyaman.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan menundukan kepalanya ke bawah.

Shikamaru hanya melihat sekilas kedatangan Hinata kemudian melihat kembali pembullyan itu. Tetapi sesaat ia mendengar balasan Hinata 'Bad Mood, kah?' itulah yang di pikirannya.

"Kau sedikit aneh hari ini Hinata-san, kau lagi dapat yah?" Pertanyaan Konyol seseorang, membuat dahi Shikamaru berkeringat.

Tak ada respon balik dari Hinata tampaknya ia memilih mengabaikannya dan diam. Sebelum Sasuke mengatakan "Kurasa mereka sudah selesai, ayo pergi" Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka pendek.

.

"Kurasa itu sudah Cukup... ayo pergi, Aku lapar" Seru si gendut berlalu pergi dan di ikuti.

"Aku hebat kan? Pukulanku sampai-sampai membuatnya seperti itu hhahaha"

"..."

"..."

'Sudah selesai, ya?' pikirnya. Masih menutup matanya ia berusaha mencari letak kacamatanya dan memasangnya kembali. Rambut rapi yang telah diaturnya dari rumah sedikit berantakan. Collar besi Hitam di lehernya terlihat Kotor akibat Darah.

'Masih ada 48 menit sebelum bunyi bel masuk, kurasa aku harus cepat' Pikirnya Tanpa melihat jam tangan atau apapun (Lagipula dia tak punya jam tangan).

Tanpa memperdulikan Luka di sekujur badannya, Dia pun berniat berdiri sebelum.

"Kenapa kau tak melawan? Itu seharusnya hal yang mudah bagimu kan?"

"...Hi-Hinata...-san? Ke-kenapa kau disini?" Pemuda itu sangat terkejut melihat Hinata tiba-tiba berada di depannya, dan Langsung diikuti Injakan 1 kaki elegan miliknya di tepat tengah dada Naruto saat dirinya sudah setengah berdiri.

"Urgh.." erang korban pelan akibat benturan.

Kakinya sengaja menekan kuat dada Naruto kebawah seraya mengatakan"Jawab pertanyaanku" bentaknya dingin tak terima erangan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Namun tak juga mendapat respon. Dengan segera dia menyeret si Korban sampai ke pohon dekat, lalu menyandarkan nya. Tak cuma itu, dia juga ikutan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau tau?" Erangan kesakitan mulai terdengar kembali saat tangan Kanan Hinata menarik kasar Rambut pirang nya ke atas "Orang seperti dirimu lah yang paling ku benci di dunia ini" dan tiba-tiba meludahinya.

Tindakan Penghinaan seperti itu mau tidak mau memaksa dirinya membuka mata dan melihat Ekpresi perempuan itu. Dingin dan Kesal.

Merasa sudah terlalu berlebihan ia pun segera ingin pergi sebelum ia terpaku sesaat melihat keindahan akan kedua bola Saphire dihadapan nya. Dia sudah tahu, malah sangat tahu kalau bola mata di hadapannya itu berwarna biru. Tapi dia tak menyangka kalau bisa seindah ini.

Cukup lama ia memandanginya dan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat kecewa saat Pria itu menutup mata nya kembali.

Rintikan Hujan mulai terdengar dan tak lama kemudian menjadi deras. Membasahi kedua insan, yang satu nya membisu, dan satu nya lagi pasrah serta tidak ada niat untuk melawan.

Tangan yang sedari tadi berada di rambut pirang Naruto di tarik kembali dan dengan lembut memegang dagunya seraya tangan yang satunya mulai membersihkan Darah di hidung, kotoran dan ludahnya.

Yah walaupun Sapu tangan itu sudah tidak kering lagi, tapi setidaknya air hujan itu sangat membantu membersihkannya dengan mudah.

Dan Seperti yang di diduga Hinata. Pemuda di depannya ini membuka matanya sedari melihat Hinata terkejut.

'aku melihatnya lagi' batinnya senang. Sebelum ciuman ganas tiba-tiba menghantam Bibir pucat pemuda itu.

Panas akan akibat Nafsu, Menderuh dan mendesir di sekujur tubuh gadis itu.

Dingin. Lembut. dan Darah, di rasakan di sela-sela gulatan lidah dan bibirnya.

Cuaca dengan tingkat 69% dan bisa meningkat sampai 90% tergantung lamanya orang itu menetap sudah pasti akan terkena penyakit karena dingin dan bakteri kotor dari air hujan yang seharusnya membuat mereka berteduh.

Dihiraukan.

Tapi setidaknya tubuh perempuan itu merespon, meng-inginkan extra kehangatan lebih dengan berpeluk.

.

Bunyi merdu akan ketikan-ketikan keyboard menghiasi ruangan sunyi itu sebelum terhenti "Hoamz"

"Nanas kampret, Kalau kau masih punya tenaga untuk menguap lebih baik kau selesaikan kewajibanmu itu" bentak perempuan blonde.

"Merepotkan" Jari-jemarinya melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti dan dalam beberapa menit kemudian berhenti kembali "Sudah selesai".

Sebelum mendapat respon balik itu kembali, Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya "Masih ada setengah jam, aku istirahat dulu" bunyi bukaan serta tutupan pintu terdengar tak lama kemudian.

"I-Ini... benar-benar sudah selesai" Ucap perempuan itu terkejut.

"Kalau itu Shikamaru, aku tak akan terkejut. Lagipula apa yang kau renungkan sedari tadi Sasuke-kun?" Seru Perempuan berambut merah muda. Perempuan itu sudah tau dari awal hanya saja dia mencari kesempatan bagus untuk menanyakannya.

Pria itu masih berkutat diam menatap keluar jendela. Melihat cuaca gelap nan-hampa itu berulang-ulang kali.

"... Tak ada." Responnya singkat.

Rautan kecewa terlihat di wajah sahabatnya membuat Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan "Lagipula ada yang tau Hinata-chan kemana? seharusnya dia menyerahkan Berkas Titipan Laporan Klub padaku" Katanya sambil mencolok FlashDisk di Laptop yang tadi digunakan Shikamaru.

"... Laporan itu berada di bawah desknya. Di rak laci kedua" Setelah mengatakan itu, Pria itu pun duduk di Kursinya dan melihat tumpukan tinggi Kertas. Lembaran Kertas Yang harus disetujuinya atau tidak.

Sangat Tinggi.

"Ya ampun. Sasuke-kun kalau kau tau kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari tadi?, aku harus mengerjakan Laporan itu segera! dan Kenapa juga Klub-klub sialan itu selalu menyerahkan Laporan mereka ke wakil ketua. Kan aku sekretarisnya!" serunya dengan kasar. Di hentak-hentak kakinya pelan seiring perjalanannya ke desk Hinata, seakan mengatakan kekesalannya tidak cukup di ekspresikan hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Itu karena Hinata lebih cantik dan hot dari pada dirimu, Jika itu aku sudah pasti aku akan menggunakan kesempatan (menyerahkan laporan) itu untuk berbicara dengan Hinata." Ucap Kiba menyeringai dan sialnya di benarkan anggukan pemuda Alis tebal di sebelahnya.

Urat perempatan menimbul jelas di dahi mulus Ino, sebelum Kehebohan terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sakura yang tadi mendengar diam ucapan Kiba hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Kenapa? yah karena Sakura juga sedikit kesal dengan Fakta itu.

.

"Yo Shikamaru" Merasa di panggil. Pria itu merespon lalu melihat.

Terlalu banyak. Maksudnya, Isi dalam Plastik itu terlalu banyak.

"Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan, Chouji?"

"Berlebihan? apanya?" jawabnya dengan Polos. Helaan nafas pun terdengar.

"Lupakan, ayo cari tempat sepi selain di atap mengingat cuacanya"

"Kenapa tidak disini (kantin) saja?"

"Terlalu ramai untuk orang seperti ku. Otakku menolak"

"Yah itu memang sangat Kau"

.

"4 roti Yakisoba, 4 susu dan 4 roti manis. Kenapa bisa 4 semua?" Hitungnya membuka belanjaan. "Kau kan yang menyuruhnya Shikamaru" Roti yang tadinya berjumlah genap itu, tiba-tiba menjadi ganjil.

"Aku hanya memesan sepasang Minuman dan Makanan, jenisnya terserah kau"

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Tangan dan instingku" Jawaban tidak masuk di akal itu diterima Shikamaru lalu memakannya. Dan Juga, tempat mereka berada tak lain harus berhubungan dengan kata atap. Ya, tangga dekat atap.

Setelah beberapa menit pun Makanan itu habis tak bersisa. Shikamaru yang tadinya duduk mulai berdiri lalu bersandar di dinding depan Chouji.

"Kau seperti ketua saja Shikamaru" Serunya sambil merapikan sampah.

"hn.. Mungkin. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka melihat rintihan Hujan akan sedamai ini" Ujarnya pelan. Dihisapnya sedotan susunya.

"Sedamai?" Gumamnya sendiri mengikuti apa yang seperti Shikamaru Lakukan "hmmm..Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" dan kembali duduk.

"Benarkah? mungkin nanti Chouji..."

Melihatnya diam sesaat "Hmmm ada apa Shikamaru?" membuatnya penasaran saat Mata Shikamaru yang tadi melihat datar kedepan, sekarang malah menatap kebawah dengan tatapan Melongo seakan terkejut disertai penasaran. "Kau seperti melihat Seseorang yang mencurigakan" Dia kembali berdiri dan mengikuti pandangan Shikamaru. Bangunan yang berada di Lt 1. dekat Ruang UKS.

Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan atau hal yang menarik untuk dilihat disana.

"ada apa Shikama,-"

"Tidak ada, ayo balik" Balasnya cepat seraya mempercepat langkahnya. dahi Chouji berkerut melihatnya. Karena... Baru kali ini dia melihat tingkah Shikamaru seperti ini.

.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Chouji melihat keadaan kedua korban pemukulan yang sedang dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh dilantai.

"Pe-pe-perempuan itu! Di-dia monster Chouji, Pantesan tak ada yang,- URGHH" Jerit Kiba ketakutan.

"Apa kau bilang hah?!" Belum puas menendangnya ia pun menginjaki punggung belakang Kiba saat Ia lagi menahan sakit di perut.

"L-L-Lee yang menyedihkan ini m-m-meminta ma-maaf karena membenarkan ucapan orang itu tadi dan sudah tak bisa menahan sakit. Kumohon Maafkan Pria menyedihkan ini" Sujudnya.

"Ino apapun yang mereka ucapkan tadi padamu sekarang ini mereka sudah meminta maaf... sudah lah" Ucapnya seraya berjalan dan duduk di sofa.

Helaan kasar terdengar dari perempuan blonde itu lalu melihat ke arah pintu.

"Shikamaru sampai kapan kau diam terus disitu?" Tanya Ino.

"..."

"Oi nanas, aku sedang bertanya" Dia yang seharusnya mulai tenang kembali kesal. Ia Berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru lalu menarik kesal kerahnya.

"I-Ino?! a-ada apa?" Kaget saat kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Aku bertanya sedang apa kau disitu!. Nanti kau menghalangi orang masuk!" ucapnya kesal

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir sesuatu. Apa Hinata belum kembali dari tadi?"

"Hinata-chan? Ah! Laporan! Aku lupa laporannya, aduh gawat!" Menghiraukan pertanyaan orang itu lalu segera menuju desk Hinata.

"Oi aku kan sedang bertanya"

"Shikamaru? apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Ah, Sakura. Maaf aku menghalangi jalan" Segera ia menyingkir dari depan pintu saat melihat Sakura membawa beberapa minuman dan cemilan.

"Tak apa. aku berhasil membelinya, ini milikmu Sasuke-kun" serunya riang setelah masuk.

Masih Tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Shikamaru mulai berspekulasi sendiri saat melihat keadaan ruang dan kepanikan Ino.

Laporan yang tak kalah tinggi kayak Sasuke itu sudah bearada di kedua tangan Ino lalu di bawa ke Desknya "Ya ampun aku harus segera menyelesaikannya segera,-" Pergerakannya yang tadi sibuk membolak balik satu persatu kertas itu terhenti.

"ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura selagi mengambil minumannya.

"...Laporannya sudah selesai"

.

Bunyi Bel pertanda masuk telah berbunyi 13 menit yang lalu, Bunyi gesekan Kapur dengan lihainya terdengar dalam ruangan sepi itu. Hujan yang tadinya lebat akhirnya mulai meredah.

Di Lihat pojok bangku belakang kelas dekat jendela.

Kosong.

Di Lihat pojok bangku depan kelas dekat pintu.

Kosong.

Seperti yang diduga Shikamaru sejak tadi.

Dia tak salah lihat.

Perempuan dan Pria yang tadi dilihatnya masuk ke dalam Ruang Uks itu adalah Mereka berdua.

Hyuuga Hinata, Wakil Ketua Osis ternama Di Sekolah ini sekaligus Putri dari Mentri Pertahanan Negara.

Mempunyai Hubungan.

Dengan.

Salah satu Mantan pasukan Revolusi yang menggemparkan Dunia karena berhasil membuat terpojok serta kesusahan Alliansi semua Negara Dan Juga **Hampir** Mendeklarasikan kendali Dunia 2 Tahun yang Lalu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi tampaknya Shikamaru masih bersikeras membantah kenyataan itu. Soalnya Hyuuga Hinata turut ikut campur membenci Naruto sewaktu dirinya masuk ke Sekolah ini.

Tapi Sekarang, Kenapa? Dan juga bukankah dia sudah bertunangan dengan _Dia_.

Shikamaru kembali menggelengkan kepalanya keras 'aku terlalu berpikir berlebihan, mungkin Hinata mulai kasihan karena aksi pembullyan tadi' yakinnya.

Dan Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya kembali.

'Kalau hanya kasihan lalu kenapa harus selama ini?'

Tak ingin mengambil pusing kembali Shikamaru menarik nafas lalu membuangnya pelan. 'Percuma berspekulasi sendiri, kurasa aku harus memastikannya'.

Belakangan ini Ia tampak tertarik tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut Uzumaki Naruto. Karena sangat aneh Mantan pasukan Revolusi yang di kenal sangat kejam di masanya bisa mendapat izin Hidup bebas. Dia seharusnya berada di balik jeruji besi penjara.

Bukan berarti Shikamaru membencinya. Hanya saja dalam berita yang di sebarkan di Dunia.

Saking bahayannya Semua Anggota Pasukan Revolusi telah dibantai dan dipastikan tidak ada lagi Organisasi seperti itu, Dan **Hanya** kemenangan itu yang diberitakan tidak ada hal lain lagi.

 **Siapa saja Identitas dari semua Anggota ataupun Pemimpin Pasukan Revolusi?**

 **Kenapa Pasukan Revolusi bisa ada? Alasan dan Tujuan Karena apa mereka melakukan semua itu?**

Dan masih banyak lagi media massa mempertanyakan hal itu, Tapi tak ada jawaban yang pasti dan masuk akal dari Pemerintah. Mereka seolah-olah menghapus keberadaan mereka dengan pembantaian tak bersisa itu. Sekarang dan untuk Hari Esok.

.

 _"Mulai Hari ini. KITA TIDAK AKAN MENDERITA LAGI! Aku Uzumaki Naruto P******* Pasukan Revolusi akan membawa Kemenangan Untuk Kalian Semua!" Teriakan menggelora terdengar setelah Dia mengatakan itu dengan Gagah._

 _Orang-orang yang dulunya ia liat sangat menderita sampai-sampai menolak dan menyesal telah dilahirkan di dunia ini sekarang di penuhi dengan senyuman dan Kesenangan._

 _Senyuman dan Kesenangan._

 _Kesenangan._

 _..._

 _"Jangan Sisakan mereka Semua. Tangkap mereka dan perlakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Kita. Jangan beri ampun" Seru Orang dengan ikat kepala Merah di dahinya dengan amarah dan... Kesenangan._

 _"Ku-Ku-Kumohon kami menyerah. Lakukan sesuka kalian pada kami, tapi kumohon Ampunilah dan lepaskanlah Wanita apalagi Anak-anak ini mereka masih belum mengenal tentang dunia ini" Ucap Kakek dan juga Pria yang lain dengan memohon bertekuk Lutut._

 _Tak lama itu bunyi jeritan kesakitan terdengar dan mulai berhenti._

 _"Yah kau benar Kek, Lakukan Sesuka kalian pada Wanita-Wanita itu! Anggap saja itu hadiah dari usaha kalian. Anak-Anak selain perempuan... Dibunuh saja, mereka tak ada gunannya" Serunya lagi serta mencekik leher Istri dari Anak kakek tadi yang dibunuhnya._

 _"Kurasa kau yang akan menemani malamku Nanti... gahaha"_

 _Kesenangan._

 _Nafsu._

 _Dosa._

 _Pembunuhan._

 _Penderitaan._

 _._

 _"Apa yang terjadi disini Matatabi?"_

 _"Hai Naruto-sama, menurut Laporan Raijin penduduk Kota ini mulai menyerang mereka saat ingin bernegosiasi. Dan hasilnya Raijin memerintahkan mereka menangkap mereka, tapi karena Mereka BersiKeras..."_

 _Melihat anggota tubuh yang berserakan, Kepala yang tertancap di serpihan Kayu rumahan dan Anak-anak yang tertimpa dengan bebatuan bangunan._

 _"Mereka membunuhnya? Begitu?" Lanjutnya dan mendapat anggukan._

 _"Lalu dimana Raijin sekarang?" Matanya terlihat Hampa saat memandang Tumpukan Mayat di lubang Tanah._

 _Semua yang di tumpuk._

 _Wanita dan anak perempuan._

 _Bertelanjang dan mulai membusuk._

 _"..."_

 _"Matatabi?" Tak mendapat kemudian mendekatinya yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya._

 _"..."_

 _"Dimana Raijin Sekarang!" Tanyanya kembali dengan Amarah. Kedua Tangannya mulai meremas kuat pundaknya._

 _Kepala perempuan itu tiba-tiba melihatnya "Apakah itu penting Naruto-sama? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" setelah mengatakan itu Darah mulai mengalir keluar di kedua matanya._

 _Kaget melihatnya, Naruto mundur 2 langkah dan terhenti karena menubruk sesuatu di belakangnya. Ia pun membalik badannya melihat apa itu._

 _Itu Ryuujin. Pria dengan Badan besar yang dicarinya tadi. "Na-Naruto-sama kau mencariku?" Tanyanya dengan sopan. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah di penuhi luka tusukan dan tembusan benda besar di jantungnya serta juga Tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menembus Lehernya._

 _"Ke-Kenapa Kau melakukan ini padaku Naruto-sama! Kita seharusnya merebut Hak kita dari mereka. Kitalah yang seharusnya memimpin" Teriaknya tanpa suara._

 _"Ti-Tidak Kau salah Kita bertujuan agar mereka mengakui kita. Bukan untuk memimpin" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto Berhasil mencabut Tenggorokannya. Tentu saja itu bukan keinginannya. Itu dapat dilihat dari ekpresinya seperti mengatakan 'Kenapa aku melakukan itu?' sangat menyedihkan._

 _Iapun Kemudian berbalik arah lalu berlari._

 _Semakin lama dia berlari ruangan di sekitarnya yang tadi tiba-tiba menggelap kini terganti dengan beberapa tempat hasil Kemenangan atas kepemimpinannya._

 _Mayat-Mayat di sekelilingnya mulai bermunculan dan berteriak-teriak meneriaki namanya berulang-ulang kali. Mengatakan ini semua adalah kesalahannya._

 _Air mata perlahan-lahan keluar dari kedua bola mata birunya. Tangannya berusaha menutup kedua telingannya. Kesengsaraannya Memuncak saat mulai mengenali siapa saja mayat itu._

 _Mayat Para Korban._

 _Perempuan dewasa, remaja dan kecil dengan tubuh yang memucat tanpa sehelai pakaian._

 _Laki-laki dewasa, remaja dan bocah dengan anggota badannya yang terpisah._

 _Dan Tiba-tiba berhenti saat Perempuan berambut merah gelap menghalangi jalan di depannya._

 _Dia mengenali siapa itu._

 _"K-k-kyuubi Syukurlah ka-kau selamat aku sangat merindukanmu" Dipeluk erat perempuan itu. Kepalanya yang masih menunduk mulai merespon pelukan hangat Pria itu._

 _Eratan Pelukan mulai melonggar saat Kyuubi menggeserkan tubuhnya. Dipegang Tangan Naruto Lembut kemudian berjalan_

 _"Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto namun tak di jawab._

 _Perempuan yang dipanggil Kyuubi tadi berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan gelap membuat Naruto yang tangannya masih dipegang juga berhenti "Naru-kun.." panggilnya pelan._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak datang? padahal... padahal itu kencan pertama kita. Aku sangat menantikannya" Dibalik kepala nya lalu menatap Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa dan sedih. Mata merahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata._

 _" . aku. A-A-Aku.. A-a-aku..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat ketika Pintu di hadapan mereka mulai bergerak dan mendekati mereka. Memaksakan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam._

 _Ruangan itu di penuhi dengan Orang-orang yang sibuk mengatur strategi mereka. Mereka Teman yang telah menjadi rekan seperjuangan Naruto. Terlihat senyum serta tawa mereka, ketegasan memimpin dan Hangat._

 _Itu yang dirasakannya. Sebelum mereka hilang satu per satu._

 _..._

 _Dingin._

 _Pegangan yang tadinya hangat kini mulai mendingin._

 _Dia Kesepian._

 _Dan Ingin Mati._

 _._

Iris Mata saphire perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka. Ditatap langit atas ruangan itu hampa lalu kemudian mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

'Mimpi itu lagi' Batinnya diam seraya melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya masih terlihat hampa mengingat kembali kehangatan Perempuan itu.

Tak lama kemudia ia mulai menggerakan kembali tubuhnya untuk bangkit berdiri

"Tidur lagi" perintah Suara feminim itu membungkam pergerakannya.

Kepalanya refleks melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar mencari siapa dalang dari suara itu. Tapi nihil, sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh tubuhnya di balik selimut yang dipakainya "H-Hinata-san!? a-apa yang kau lakukan disitu!?" kejutnya saat ia mengintip dibalik selimut dan mendapati perempuan itu dalam keadaan berbaring tepat disebelahnya sambil memeluk sebagian badannya dan terutama lagi... dia telanjang!

"Maksudmu.. apa yang kita _berdua_ lakukan _tadi?_ " balasnya datar. Pelukannya tiba-tiba di kuatkan seraya ia memejamkan mata, Berniat menyamankan dirinya sendiri layaknya ia memeluk bantal kesayangannya.

Seketika itu Wajah Naruto memucat, dengan cepat dia bangkit berdiri dan menarik selimut itu. Seperti yang di duga Hinata telanjang, Dirinya telanjang, dan Noda merah.

"..."

"Oi. Cepat berbaring kembali! aku kedinginan" Protes Hinata menutup Pentil dan bawahannya Lebih anehnya lagi dia tak terlihat malu sama sekali. Tapi Pose itu tentunya sangat Sexy.

"..."

"Naruto aku tau kau mendengarnya, cepat lakukan atau kau kupukul _Lagi_ " Badannya mulai mengerayai kasur dan mendekati pemuda itu. Tangan yang tadinya menutupi bagian-bagian memalukannya kini menggenggam pergelangan tangannya Kuat dan memimbing Naruto yang masih shock kembali tidur.

Pelukan Erat layaknya bantal kembali terjadi. Posisi Naruto Kini telah berbaring. Ia masih Shock sambil berpikir apa maksud dari perkataan Hinata.

'Kupukul _Lagi_?'

.

"Hmpfhh... Hyu-hmpf-uga-san!"

"Diam.." Bunyi-bunyi kecupan kembali terdengar sebelum akhirnya mereka bercium, saking ganasnya lidah mereka menyatu makin terdengar jelas cipratan Ludah akibat gulatan lidah mereka.

Maksudnya Gulatan lidah perempuan itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menghentikanku.. mpfhh... puaskan aku segera.. mpfhh.." Tangan kiri yang tadinya meremas kepala belakang Naruto, ditarik lalu memegang Tangan kanan pemuda itu. Membimbingnya menuju kedua Dada lembut e-cup miliknya.

Karena Tak ada respon, Tangan kiri yang masih memegang Tangan kanan itu mulai membantu menggesek-gesekannya seraya meremas-remasnya. Makin lama makin kasar membuat luka di tangan Naruto terbuka "Aghk"

"Na-naruto! a-ada apa?" Hinata yang telah dimabukkan oleh Nafsu kembali tersadar dan dengan khawatir ia.

Tak ada jawaban dari Pemuda itu.

Membuat Hinata mengeraskan giginya kesal, Ia pun mengikuti arah tatapan yang dilihat Naruto. Setelah mengetahui kenapa, Refleks tangan kirinya melepaskan pegangannya tadi.

Karena Nafsunya. Karena keegoisannya. Dia kembali melihat apa yang membuatnya benci kepada Naruto.

Menahan rasa sakit.

'Kenapa? kalau sakit cukup katakan saja kan? kenapa harus menjadi orang menyedihkan dengan berpura-pura kuat?' Batinnya menunduk. Dengan sekali hentakan pelan. Dia berdiri kemudian menundukan badannya seraya memegang Tangan Kiri Naruto untuk berdiri.

.

"H-Hyuuga-san ka-kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Lagipula jika ada yang melihat kita bersama,-"

"Merusak Nama baikku? itu yang mau katakan?" potongnya dingin

"..."

"Kalau benar, cepatlah masuk ke dalam. Lagipula aku tak peduli" Pemuda itu menurut lalu diikuti Perempuan itu dari belakang.

*Cklek*

"a-Ano kau tak perlu sampai mengunci,-"

"Diamlah dan duduk sini" Ditarik nafasnya dengan kuat saat mendengar perintah perempuan itu Lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Karena Ramen di kantin mungkin bisa habis dengan cepat.

"Aku tak akan duduk disitu" Balas Naruto penuh dengan penekanan.

Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Naruto. membuat Perempatan urat terlihat di dahi indahnya. "Hah?!" Tanyanya Ngotot.

"Kau dengar aku kan. Aku tak akan duduk disitu" Jawabnya dingin

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi tak kalah Dingin

Naruto memperlihatkan tangan kanannya "Karena aku tak memiliki alasan untuk duduk disitu" melihat itu Hinata dibuat sangat terkejut.

Lukanya.

Menghilang.

"Kalau begitu, Aku permisi. Ah, soal yang tadi. hmm.. anggap saja hari ini tak pernah terjadi" dengan begitu Naruto membalikan tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu.

*Cklek*

"..."

"Cklek*

'Aku lupa ini di kunci' keringat mulai terlihat di dahinya. Dia kembali menatap Hinata.

 **Naruto Pov**

Saat ini aku seharusnya meminta Kunci pintu ini. Lalu kenapa suara ku tak mau keluar?.

Apa aku takut?

"... Ano k-kuncinya kau taruh dimana yah?" Aku bergetar? ta-tapi kenapa? Dia hanya duduk diam disitu.

"... Hyuuga-san?"

Ah dia merespon. Pandangan itu. Dia melihatku sangat dingin. Tapi kenapa? bukankah ini yang terbaik? dia tak perlu repot-repot merawatku kan?

"Kunci?.. Kau ingin kuncinya?" Balasnya datar dan kujawab dengan anggukan

Kulihat ia mulai merogoh saku belakangnya "Yang ini?" angkatnya serta menunjukan benda berbunyi akibat sentuhan antar sesama massa itu di hadapannya.

Dia tampak terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Membuatku tak enak merespon Pertanyaannya tadi.

Ah dia melihatku lagi

"Pantat atau dada?" Pertanyaan yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu terdengar di kedua telingaku.

"ha?!" Wajahnya terlihat sangat penasaran mununggu jawabanku

"Sudah jawab saja!" Dia malah membentakku

"... Pantat" Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum kedua tangannya kulihat mulai menyusup masuk kedalam Roknya dan tak lama kemudian suara bising kesakitan terdengar dalam ruangan ini.

 **End Pov**

"ah! Sa-sakit!" Air matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai keluar.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Naruto tak percaya apa yang sekarang ini dilihatnya.

"Ka-ka-kalau Ka-kau ughh Mau... hah.. hah.. ambil saja sendiri!" Setelah ngos-ngosan mengucapkan itu. Pergerakan kedua tangan yang tadi membuatnya kesakitan berhenti.

Dia pun kemudian duduk diatas kasur seraya membuka lebar pahanya. Memperlihatkan dalamannya yang membasah akibat Hujan dan cairan cinta kepadanya.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau... menaruhnya di dalam" Ucap Naruto terbelalak

"Kalau iya kenapa?" balasnya dingin

Lagi Naruto menarik nafas. Berniat mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat aneh hari ini Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi tak apa. Aku dengan senang hati akan berpura-pura kalau hari ini tidak pernah terjadi" Jelas Naruto lalu membalikan badannya.

"Lagipula aku tak membutuhkan benda itu" Jari telunjuknya menyusupi lubang pintu. Besi kecil perlahan-lahan keluar dari telunjuknya dan memotong penahan pintu itu.

"akan ku beritahu Guru penjaga ruangan ini kalau kunci pintu ruangan ini harus di kunci sebanyak 2 kali. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot mengatakannya,-"

"Ramen" Perkataan itu berhasil membuatnya membatu. Tepat di perbatasan penanda ruangan dalam dan Lorong luar.

"Kau pikir masih ada sisa ramen di kantin... kan?"

"A-aku... sama sekali tak tau apa yang kau bica,-"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu saat kau di bully... aku memesan semuanya"

"..."

"Lalu ku berikan pada semua murid yang berada disana secara gratis"

Dibalik kan kepalanya kebelakang "Ja-jahat sekali! kenapa kau melakukan hal kejam seperti i-itu!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata, membuat senyuman kecil tertera di bibir manis perempuan itu.

"Aku tak tau hal mananya yang kejam dari itu. Mereka malahan malah memuja ku dan lebih mencintaiku" seringainya dingin

"Berbicara tentang kejam. Seharusnya orang itu adalah kau. Setelah perempuan Cantik sepertiku melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini, kau malah memilih mengabaikannya? Dimana hati Nurani mu itu?" sambungnya kesal dan tak kalah dingin dari yang tadi dia ucapkan

"Se-seharusnya kau menunggu beberapa menit lagi" memilih mengabaikan perkataan terakhirnya dan juga 'hati nurani mananya yang dia maksudkan' Batin Naruto menjerit.

"Hmm.. menunggumu selesai di bully? lalu membelikannya secara gratis padamu? kenapa juga aku harus melakukannya pada seorang teroris sepertimu?" jelasnya memanasi. Tapi tak terwujud sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Tubuh Pria itu terlihat bergetar sesaat mendengar kata 'teroris'. Perasaan sedih mulai menusuk di hati Hinata melihat ia menunduk. Kalau mau Jujur, setiap kali dia melihat itu ingin sekali dia memeluknya seraya mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa', tapi kepribadian dinginnya menolak keras.

Naruto kembali menegakan tubuhnya serta menghela nafas pelan lalu membuangnya. "Langsung ke intinya saja. Maksud dan mau kau apa?" Suara dingin kembali di keluarkannya.

"hmm.. Aku akan senang hati jika kau tak berpura-pura kalau hari ini tidak pernah terjadi dan... berjalan mendekat kemari lalu mengambil... Hup... _kunci_ di dalam ku ini" Rok dan celana dalam yang tadi menutupi bagian bawahnya di lepas serta menunjuk liang vaginanya yang sangat membasah.

'Perempuan ini tak ada rasa malu?! Lagipula kenapa juga aku memerlukan kunci itu. Kalau mau ngentot tinggal bilang saja kan? Mah... Bilang atau tidak ngapain juga aku akan melakukannya,- '

"Dan setelah itu Aku juga dengan senang hati akan mentraktirmu makan di Ichiraku Ramen, restoran Bintang 3 khusus Ramen yang terkenal itu" Sambung cepat Hinata yang lagi-lagi berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Naruto saat ia mencapai lorong luar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tentu saja kau bisa memesan sesukamu" Setelah mengucapkan itu Senyum manis Hinata melebar mendapati Pria yang beberapa menit lagi akan mengambil keperawanannya perlahan-lahan mundur kebelakang.

Tak lama kemudian Bunyi Krietan pintu berbunyi dan di akhiri dengan bunyi tutupan pintu. Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Hinata. Digerakan Tangan kirinya lalu disodorkan kebelakang seperti meminta sesuatu.

Dan Entah Kebetulan atau tidak Otak mereka berdua serasa terhubung. Desahan Hinata pun keluar saat ia menusuk kedua jarinya kedalam liang Vaginannya kemudian menarik Benda konyol yang secara langsung atau tidak langsung menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam permasalahan sejauh ini dan melemparnya kedepan.

Indra ke-5 Naruto bekerja dengan sangat baik saat menangkap benda yang tak dilihatnya dengan tepat.

...

...

*Cklek*

.

"Dan seharusnya kita berdua sudah selesai..." Mata Saphirenya melihat Jam dinding di depannya "...3 jam yang lalu, dan kau,-"

"Mengeluarkan sisa tenagaku dan memukul tepat di uluh Hatimu... dan hasilnya seperti yang diharapkan" Sambungnya tanpa membuka mata. Posisinya masih dalam memeluk Tubuh Naruto.

"Dengar... Punyamu sangat besar serta kau juga memiliki stamina kayak Gorilla dan akibat dari itu pantat dan bagian bawah ku tak dapat kugerakan lagi. Sebagai catatan saja, jika kau lari lagi aku akan membatalkan janjiku tadi dan terlebih lagi apa-apaan dengan yang tadi, Kau terlihat dan terasa sudah pernah melakukannya sampai membuatku keenakan berulang kali mana aku hanya bertahan sebentar lagi..."keluhnya panjang lebar masih dalam menutup mata.

'Ce-cerewet sekali...' batinnya

"Next Time it'll be Diffrent" gumamnya pelan.

"..."

"..."

"Tunggu... Hi-Hinata-san a-a-apa maksudnya dari Ne-Next time itu?"

"..."

"Oi jawab"

"Entahlah"

"Oh begitu. Kau tau? Lupakan saja tentang Ramennya... aku sudah tak tertarik lagi. Dan juga Aku masih akan berbaik hati melupakan kejadian hari ini,- URGH" Sesaat Naruto hampir berdiri Hinata mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup dikumpulkannya selama 3 jam dan sekali lagi berhasil membuat Pria itu roboh sekali lagi.

"Next Time yah Next Time" Diatur kembali posisi tubuh Naruto. Dipegang dan diangkat tangan kanan Pemuda itu lalu melingkarinya di atas kepala lalu memeluknya lagi.

Setelah itu memejam matanya untuk... Tidur?

Ha? bodoh ya?

Tentu saja Tidak

Ngapain pula juga dia membuang-buang waktu dengan tidur

...

...

To Be Cont...

* * *

 **REMAKE :) Ada banyak kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal dan tak beraturan saat aku membancanya kembali di web. Maaf ya, waktu itu gue bikinnya saat nginap di kos-kosan teman saya. Dan banyak hal yang terjadi membuatku koma selama beberapa hari :v (Kidding).**

 **Sama seperti biasa aku tak janji ada lanjutannya :D aku orang yang cukup jahat, yah? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhm.. Hinata-chan apa ada sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu?" Pria berkulitkan warna putih kepucatan itu terlihat khawatir melihat perempuan indigo yang sedari tadi melamun sembari menatap pemandangan luar kaca yang lagi gerimis.

Sekilas dia melihat pemuda berambut sama dengan kulitnya itu kemudian "hm?" Melanjutkan aktivitas nya kembali.

"Ehm.. etto, maksudku kau terlihat tidak tertarik dengan kencan kita pada minggu ini.. seperti itu" pemuda itu tau kalau kata-katanya itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi hubungan mereka berdua tapi..

"Tidak tertarik, yah?" Gumam Hinata pelan yang pasti tidak dapat di dengar dengan jelas lalu mulai menatap pemuda itu "maaf, hanya saja..." di pejamkan kedua matanya perlahan "..hari ini aku banyak memikirkan sesuatu" sebuah senyum terukir di bibir sexy nya itu sebelum membuka kedua matanya kembali.

Wajah pemuda itu terlihat gugup sekaligus merona membalas tatapan Hinata "U-h a-ah... be-begitu ya?" Respon nya gugup "ka-kalau itu sebuah masalah atau berkaitan dengan itu... walaupun sedikit, kau bisa membicarakannya dengan ku. Hinata-chan".

Hanya balasan senyum yang diberikan Hinata pada pemuda itu "Hmm.." dan sekali lagi menatap luar kaca samping kiri dengan satu tangan yang menompa dagu nya.

Matanya di pejam sekali lagi dan mengingat ucapan pemuda tadi 'Tidak tertarik, ya?' .

Kilasan ingatan apa yang terjadi kemarin tiba-tiba terbesit di benaknya 'Ya, itu benar. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik'.

Bibir Hinata sengaja di cap-capkan berulang kali dengan pelan 'waktu itu...' wajahnya perlahan merona 'waktu itu hujan juga'.

'Besok minggu dan senin tanggal merah' Perempuan indigo itu tau dan sangat hafal dengan kalender bulan ini tapi karena mungkin ingin menolak fakta itu dia kembali mengecek berulang ulang kali di kalender hp serta internetnya saat ini.

'Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan nya lagi' digigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas dan tiba-tiba menjadi senang sesaat setelah menaruh hp nya kembali.

"-ngat yah, hmm.. kurasa itu saja" di tutup menu makan itu dan melihat ke arah Hinata. "Kalau kau Hinata..-chan!?" Lagi pemuda itu di buat terkejut. 1 Bulan selama bertunangan dengan Hinata baru kali ini dia melihat wajah perempuan itu kegirangan.

Segera buku menu di hadapan Hinata di buka dan jackpot "aku ingin 4 tonkotsu ramen dan omelet gulung sebagai makanan penutup... dibungkus yah"

"Eh!?/?!" Kedua pemuda (yang 1 pelayan) terkejut bukan main dengan permintaan perempuan cantik di hadapan mereka ini.

Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Hinata, dia terlihat dan terdengar elegan di setiap perkataannya.

Hanya saja bukankah... 4 terlalu berlebihan? Bahkan 1 saja bisa bahaya loh (iykwim woman).

"Hinata-chan.. e-empat? Ehm bukannya itu,-"

"Aku akan memakannya bersama keluarga" tidak ingin berbasa-basi lebih lama lagi Hinata langsung mengetahui dan memperbaiki kesalahpahaman tersebut.

Perasaan lega dirasakan kedua pemuda itu. Mereka berdua pun saling berpandangan dan mengangguk serentak sebelum salah satu dari mereka pergi dan segera menyiapkan pesanan.

 **.**

"Hinata-san, kau yakin tempatnya disini?" Yakinnya pada Hinata sekali lagi. Gedung atau apartment tua yang tampaknya tak ter-urus dengan baik itu terlihat seperti bangunan tak berhuni di karenakan hasil radiasi akan penemuan berbahaya dan tidak layak di tinggali ataupun di dekati.

Kalau bisa di bilang lamborghini itu terlihat terhenti dengan indahnya di depan pagar usang berkarat, membuat seni itu terlihat berantakan karena adanya mobil itu.

"Uhm.." kembali ia melihat buku kecil di kedua tangannya "yah kurasa memang ini" angguknya yakin kemudian turun dari mobil dengan percaya diri.

"Aku akan menemanimu,-"

"Eh, tapi bukannya kau mendapat panggilan penting tadi?"

"Itu bisa menunggu,-"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan penyampaian sekolah saja"

"Ba-baiklah. Hati-hati yah, tingkat kriminalitas semakin tinggi apabila semakin gelap hari" Hinata pernah memenangkan juara nasional karateka putri dan campuran 2 tahun lalu, jadi tak patut dia mempercayai kekuatan yang di hasilkan dari tunangannya itu.

Detik demi detik mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Sebelum memasuki area gedung itu, buku kecilnya kembali di buka.

"69" di tatap kembali buku itu. "Lt 4 Pintu ruang 69" tarikan nafas panjang sengaja di kuatkan "Ya, tidak salah lagi ini ruangannya".

 **#tok tok tok**

Hening,

 **#tok tok tok**

Hening,

"Uhm anu bisakah kau membuka pintunya?" Kembali Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

Hilang kesebaran, kaki Hinata mulai mengikuti pergerakan tangannya "Oi, aku tau kau di dalam. Naruto, cepat buka" bukan ketukan lagi namanya kalau bunyi dentuman itu terdengar kuat dan kasar.

"hm? Kau sedang apa?"

Suara tak asing dan sangat ingin di dengar indigo itu reflect memutarkan badanya 180*.

Ya. Benar saja. Pemuda pirang yang selalu di pikirannya sejak kemarin itu kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Lebih tepat nya lagi berada di atas pagar balkon, dan sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Uhn.." Pemuda pirang yang di panggil Naruto, menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas perempuan indigo itu "kau... Hyuuga Hinata? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Penampilan Naruto sangatlah berbeda dengan di sekolah.

Kaca mata tebal yang selalu saja dirusaki dan entah bagaimana bisa di perbaiki, tidak di pakainya saat ini. Dan lagi rambut yang di atur dengan rapi layaknya kutu buku dibiarkan berserakan, serta sepasang 3 garis di pipihnya tidak di tutupi dengan plastik daging yang biasa di gunakan.

Terlihat liar dan menggoda.

Terpukau sesaat dengan pemandangan yang di tambahi dengan bulan purnama di belakang pria itu membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan disitu?! Cepat turun! Kau tau ini Lt.4!" Jujur perempuan indigo itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panik dan khawatir.

Lalu malah menjadi kesal mendapati respon wajah datar yang seperti mengatakan 'Lt.4? Terus? Ngomong-ngomong lu belum jawab pertanyaan gue'.

Segera Hinata melepas barang bawaannya dan langsung memeluk kedua pergelangan kaki.

"O-oi! A-apa yang k-kau lakukan wanita!" Terkejut serta panik akan respon tiba-tiba lawan bicara membuat Naruto kewalahan "k-kau berniat menarikku? Atau mendorongku hah?!"

"baik-baik! Aku paham! Ini Lt.4! Bahaya %!$!;*!#"

 **.**

"Hah, hah.. t-terus, apa yang kau lakukan disini. Wakil ketua osis..."

"...Hyuuga Hinata?" Seru Naruto setelah mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Tidak sopan berbicara dengan seseorang di luar seperti ini. Apa kau tidak punya tata karma?" Bukannya menjawab. Hinata malah mengatainya.

"Dengan kata lain kau ingin masuk ke dalam, kan?" Balas Naruto tak kalah dingin.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu lakukan saja disini" sambung Naruto.

"... benar tidak apa?"

"Ya,ya,ya. Tenang saja, aku punya waktu untuk meladenimu,- Oi apa itu?!" Mata saphire Naruto terbelalak melihat apa yang disodorkan. "Je-jelaskan apa maksudnya tindakanmu itu... dan isi dari kantung itu"

"Menjelaskan? Apa kah harus? Lagipula kau juga sudah tau kan apa ini" kantung itu sengaja di goyangkan pelan "Kenapa kau bergetar Naruto-kun?" Seringai Hinata yang perlahan di tunjukan sesaat dia menyodorkan kantung itu menjadi, saat air liur berjatuhan dari bibir Naruto.

Lama Naruto tak berkutik dari tempat membuat Hinata menghela nafas panjang "Tonkotsu Ramen... tiap detik yang terbuang. Ramen ini akan mendingin loh"

"A-ah! Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal!" Gerutu nya menggeser Hinata ke samping lalu menyentuh atas pintu besi. Di dinding itu ada semacam tombol kecil yang di tekan Naruto. Dan hasilnya kunci Ruangan itu di temukan saat dinding dengan lebar 16 cm dan panjang 5cm di samping tombol tadi bergerak dan menampilkan kunci itu tertempel dalam beton.

Hinata melihat seluruh pergerakan Naruto dengan seksama. Dan setelah puas dan mengerti dengan cepat dia mengambil sapu tangan dari saku pantat kirinya lalu menyeka liur Naruto yang kembali berjatuhan.

Yang pasti Hinata tau, kalau pemuda pirang itu kembali menghayalkan ramennya tersebut.

 **.**

 **#brakk**

"Uhm... lumayan-lumayan" seru Naruto melepas mangkuk ke-4. Ditatap wanita indigo itu dengan puas dan bertanya"apa sudah habis?".

Anggukan pelan di berikan Hinata atas pertanyaan itu seraya mengucek belanjaan nya kembali dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Omelet?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat makanan itu.

"Ya. Makanan penutup"

"Hah? Haruskah?" Badan Naruto yang tadi duduk bersila di hadapan meja kecil, kini dengan malas menghadap arah kanan ke arah tv kecil dekat dinding. "Tak butuh dan tak tertarik".

"Kau tak bisa selalu makan ramen saja"

"Ha? Kata siapa? Aku bisa makan ramen 2,- ehm tidak...30?... 40-an? Kuharap. Aku tak terlalu ingat, tapi aku yakin aku bisa" sekilas Naruto melirik pandangan Hinata yang tajam ke arahnya.

Wanita itu menarik napasnya pelan mendapati respon Naruto yang begitu datar dan cuek yang kini menonton tayangannya kembali setelah dia melirik dirinya disertai balasan tentang kecanduan nya pada makanan yang bernamakan ramen itu.

Tempat tinggal yang berisikan 1 ruangan yang luas nya tak bisa dibilang kecil ataupun besar ini adalah tempatnya pemuda pirang itu tidur, makan, ataupun bermalas-malasan.

Sangat beda jauh dengan kehidupannya yang mewah. Apalagi kamar mandi pemuda itu. Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangan nya melihat ruangan sekitar.

'Walaupun begitu tempat ini tidak kotor dan tak terlalu banyak barang' telunjuknya sengaja menyentuh meja kecil itu, memastikan tidak ada debu.

Ruangan yang berisikan hanya futon, lemari kecil penongkah tv, disertai meja kecil itu membuat ruangan ini tidak dapat di bilang sempit ataupun luas. Mungkin pas pas-an.

"Terus.." seruan suara datar itu mengejutkan sekaligus menghentikan pandangan Hinata yang meng-arah ke dinding belakang tempat ia duduk.

"..apa kedatanganmu kesini Hyuuga..-san?" Lanjut Naruto tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Apa harus ada alasan lain untuk mengunjungi seorang kriminal?"

"Hn, kurasa tidak ada" siaran demi siaran di ganti Naruto melalui remote tv di tangan kiri nya.

Naruto kini duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata kembali tak lama setelah dia bosan dengan tayangan yang itu itu melulu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat kan? Aku hanya bermalas-malasan dan sama sekali tidak melakukan kejahatan ataupun hal-hal ilegal semacamnya, kan?" Dengan 1 tangan yang menahan dagu kepala nya. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bosan.

"Apa belum puas juga?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Soal besok.."

"Besok? Kenapa dengan besok?"

"... kau lupa dengan janjiku?" Sempat Hinata terdiam kesal akan pemuda itu melupakan janji yang di berikan pada nya.

Namun mana mungkin ia menunjukan kekesalannya secara langsung pada Naruto, melainkan hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara yang sangat dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

"Oh, soal itu. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan kemarin. Lupakan saja itu, lagi pula kau sudah membawakan makanan lezat tadi" balas nya sedikit mengantuk.

"Itu tidak ada kaitan nya dengan janjiku"

"Hah..." tarikan nafas pelan kali ini terdengar dari pemuda itu "Dengar... hyuuga-san soal kemarin itu. Anggap saja itu adalah kesalahanku. Dan kau mempunyai alasan untuk membencinya".

Hinata yang tadinya melihat Naruto datar kini menjadi tajam dari sebelumnya.

Naruto yakin saat ini adalah kesempatan mengusir perempuan itu. Dengan bangkit berdiri dia berkata "akan ku temani kau sampai ke stasiun kereta".

Dilihat Hinata masih berkutat diam di tempat. 'Hah... kurasa tak ada cara lain' batin Naruto tiba-tiba memasang muka dingin.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Putri pertama dari mentri pertahanan negara, Hyuuga Hiashi." Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika.

"Telah bertunangan pada saat bulan lalu, lebih tepatnya 2 april lalu. Dan pada saat ini berada di tempat tinggal yang diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri, Seorang kriminal" Masih tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan untuk pergi dari Hinata. 'Keras kepala'

"...Dan lebih parahnya lagi. Ia menyuruh tunangannya sendiri untuk mengantarkannya ke pria yang baru saja tidur dengan nya kemarin"

Lelah berdiri Naruto duduk kembali dan masih menunjukan wajahnya yang dingin dan kelam.

"Aku penasaran apa yang kau katakan agar mendapat kepercayaan nya" lalu menyeringai. Mata Hinata tak terlihat lagi. Itu terhalangi dengan poni nya yang tebal.

15 menit Naruto menunggu respon Hinata namun nihil. Wanita itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Wajah dingin Naruto terganti dengan kebosanan kembali. Dan lagi lagi menarik nafas panjang.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-san telah banyak membantuku. Aku tak ingin membuat dia kesal dan marah melihat aku atau kau saling berdekatan"

"Kau adalah seorang bangsawan dan aku seorang kriminal. Pahami situasi kita."

"Di jaman kita yang makin modern ini. 1 orang saja yang melihat, besok sudah pasti akan viral" sambung Naruto santai sambil menonton berita terkini.

 **'2 JAM YANG LALU TELAH TERJADI AKSI PERANG ANTAR KETIGA KELOMPOK BERBEDA YAITU KEDUA MAFIA DENGAN KEPOLISIAN...** '

 **#bzzt**

Di matikan tv itu serta menghiraukan Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempat. Naruto mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar.

"Hmm.. cukup jauh dengan disini" kegaduhan serta penuh lampu biru dan merah menghiasi malam saat Naruto melihat tempat TKP itu dari balkon luar jendela.

 **#Krekk**

"Akan berbahaya kalau kau pergi sendirian. Kalau sudah ada mood untuk pulang, bangunkan aku." Naruto kemudian merapikan meja itu dengan menyandarkannya ke dinding.

Dan mengatur futonnya.

"Pastikan kau pulang." Ditatap waker dekat tv pukul 21:49 "Kalau lebih dari jam 10, akan ku gendong kau kalau perlu." Setelah mengatakan itu. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya , mencari kenyamanan. Tentunya dengan posisi membelakangi Hinata

"Shikamaru..."

"Shikamaru-kun melihat kita kemarin..."

Tak ada respon dari Naruto selama 2 menit. Sebelum "o-oi, kau serius?" tatapan horor di perlihatkan nya pada Hinata.

Mata Hinata masih terhalangi dengan rambut. Membuat Naruto susah melihat kalau dia itu bercanda atau serius.

Tubuh yang baru saja istirahat tadi celingukan sendiri "Nara Shikamaru. Anak dari Nara Shikaku. Tangan kanan sekaligus ahli strategi dari pemimpin perdamaian dunia."

"Dilihat dari kepribadiannya kurasa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini bisa di perhitungkan" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kesalahpahaman? Apanya?" Bibir indigo itu menyahut kembali membuat urat perempatan di dahi Naruto terlihat.

"Oi Peduli sedikit dengan,-"

"Diam! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli!" Ke enam kata yang dia ucapkan di penuhi dengan cekaman membuat Pria itu terdiam

"Aku tak peduli dengan reputasi! Aku tak peduli dengan tunangan atau orang itu atau orang lain!" Hinata tidak berteriak layaknya perempuan lain yang sudah kesal sampe kepuncaknya. Melainkan mengeraskan cengkraman di kedua lutut nya seraya menggertakan giginya kuat.

Dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain tak terkecuali pria di hadapannya ini. Yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan terkejut dan kemudian kembali terganti dingin.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kali ini dia tak bisa menjadi sok kuat seperti biasanya. Pria itu terlalu berharga baginya untuk ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan.

Hinata sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Sebab, pria ini. Kriminal di hadapan nya ini telah mencuri hati nya semenjak masuk ke perkarangan sekolah serta di perkenalkan dan di beri tanggung jawab kepada seluruh Osis oleh guru baru yaitu Kakashi Hatake yang notabene nya adalah seorang anggota CIA.

Buliran air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mata nya yang saat ini di tundukan.

Lama suasana itu terdiam membuat Naruto melangkahkan kaki nya kembali ke jendela dan melihat keadaan luar.

Hujan.

Sebagian wajah Naruto tentu juga terhalangi dengan helaian rambutnya semenjak pengakuan Hinata.

Yang membuatnya merasakan amarah seperti Kejadian itu.

"Melawan arus sosial sekaligus dapat menyebabkan ia memberontak kepada siapapun yang tidak di sukai nya. Tak terkecuali keluarganya sendiri" seru Naruto dingin masih menatap awan gelap diluar.

Dan tak lama kemudian cuaca menjadi buruk seiring dia berdiam diri. Suara Guntur mulai menghiasi dunia luar, dan tak lama itu petir mulai berkeluaran di sekitaran awan.

"Apa itu... dinamakan Cinta?" Mata Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi kemerahan setelah badannya berbalik arah dan menatap wanita itu yang juga menatapnya dengan berliang air mata di wajahnya.

Ditutup jendela itu kemudian duduk dekat di hadapan Hinata.

"Akan ku beritahu padamu 1 atau 2 hal tentang rahasia dan kebenaran di dunia ini. Hyuuga Hinata"

 **.**

 **#Tok tok tok**

"Masuk"

"Permisi Minato-sama, 30 menit lagi rapatnya akan dimulai" kata wanita itu sopan di dekat pintu.

"30 menit?"

"Ya, Minato-sama"

"Kurangi jadi 10 menit"

"Tapi,-"

"Situasi kita pada saat ini akan menjadi apochalypse!"

"?! a-a-apocha,- ba-baik Minato-sama segera terlaksana!" Wanita itu kemudian segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu lupa menutup pintu.

Pintu yang terbuka lebar itu pun perlahan tertutupi menampakan seorang pria yang rambutnya di ikat kebelakang.

"Hah, merepotkan" pintu pun tertutup rapat "kau seharusnya sedikit lebih tenang Minato".

"Tenang? Tenang kau bilang Shikaku? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan situasi yang kau pasti juga sangat tau ini!" Remasan berkas document yang sedari tadi di lihat-lihatnya itu terdengar kasar.

"Ya. Aku sangat tau dengan situasi ini. Tapi sebelum apa yang kita takuti itu terjadi, kau sudah mati akibat kelelahan" balasan Pria bernama Shikaku itu berhasil membuat Minato bungkam lalu menyandarkan bahu nya ke dinding.

"Katakan padaku Minato kapan terakhir kalinya kau istirahat?"

"Hah.." dengus pelan Shikaku "kau terlalu panik Minato. Setahun lalu itu memang hampir saja menjadi kekalahan kita. Tapi sekarang ini kita bisa di katakan siap karena perlengkapan dan penemuan senjata baru itu. Dan lebih terutama nya lagi kita punya mereka ". Jelas Shikaku menenangkan Minato.

"...ya, kau benar..." ujar Minato lirih.

Helaan nafas panjang kembali terdengar "Minato,-".

"Tidak ini salahku... maaf.. hanya saja, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada seseorang yang seharusnya bukan di pihak yang salah" potong Minato masih terdengar lirih.

Dilihat dari wajah Shikaku dia tampak tau apa yang dimaksud dari pemimpin dunia itu.

Wajah tenang yang terpampang sedari tadi di wajahnya saat ini tak terlihat jauh dari Minato.

"Ya, itu juga merupakan kesalahan"

Tangan Minato perlahan mulai memperbaiki berkas lembaran document yang tadi di remasnya.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang harus di laporkan, kan Shikaku?" Keheningan terjadi sesaat pecah dengan pertanyaan Minato.

"Ah kau benar. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk 3 dari mereka berdelapan itu akan bangun"

"3? Itu berita yang sangat bagus" suasana itu perlahan mulai membaik setelah suara perempuan yang sama serupa tadi keluar dari telepon meja Minato.

"Tinggal 3 menit lagi". Segera Minato berdiri setelah menutup document yang bertuliskan...

"Uh ayolah Minato kau terlalu serius" pergelangan tangan Shikaku tiba-tiba merangkul leher Minato.

"Hentikan Shikaku"

"Oh ayolah. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kushina 2 hari lalu... sukse,- uhm..."

Rangkulan di leher Minato melonggar dan tak lama itu. "...maaf" kata Shikaku setelah melihat wajah Minato yang tak dapat di jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kedua nya pun berjalan dalam keheningan.

 **.**

"Tidak salah lagi. 2 jam yang lalu, terdapat pertemuan organisasi bernamakan Akatsuki di Tokyo, Jepang."

"Apakah ada saksi yang melihat wajah mereka? Atau seseorang dapat menjelaskan apa yang di lakukan Akatsuki itu di situ?"

"Kalau ada tidak mungkin kita di panggil untuk berdiskusi sekarang ini".

"Uhn..."

"Apakah itu sudah terkonfirmasi kalau itu adalah anggota Organisasi yang asli? Banyak orang-orang tertentu di dunia ini yang mengambil kesempatan mengakui grup yang berisikan 3 atau 4 orangan menyebut mereka salah satu anggota dari Akatsuki"

"Tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanyalah gadungan"

"Ya, kau benar apakah sudah terkonfirmasi?"

Di dalam ruangan gelap itu terdapat banyak sekali layar-layar yang isi nya terdapat pemimpin-pemimpin dunia yang sedang melaksanakan rapat.

Dan argumen-argumen itu terus dan tetap berjalan seiring waktu.

"Aku sebagai perdana mentri Jepang. Tsunade Senju sangat yakin dan mempunyai bukti dari drone yang menangkap wajah 3 sekaligus anggota mereka".

"Wajah? Kau berhasil? Dengan begini identitas mereka cepat atau lama akan berhasil di dapatkan"

"Yah kau benar A"

"Minato? Apa ada sesuatu di benakmu?" Tatapan setiap orang di layar-layar itu penuh dengan ketegasan. Tak terkecuali wanita yang bernamakan Tsunade Senju itu.

"... tidak cukup" gumam si pria pirang itu pelan. Kepalanya sengaja di tundukan dan bertopang di kedua tangannya seraya memejamkan mata.

"Hm apa maksudmu Minato?"

"Tidak cukup"

"Setelah 3 tahun lamanya mereka bersembunyi dan telah di nyatakan bergabung dengan Organisasi ITU... mereka kembali tak dapat di temukan walau Organisasi yang hampir menggulingkan aliansi dunia itu di lenyapkan" seru Minato dingin

"1 tahun lalu kita menghadapi Organisasi yang paling di takutkan itu pada masa nya. Dan pada akhirnya kita menang, walaupun banyak yang di korbankan. Lagipula lawan kita pada saat itu bukanlah manus,- hmm" jelas pak tua yang di ketahui oonoki itu sebelum berdehem.

"Kita... akhiri pertemuan hari ini"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengakhiri, Minato?!"

Tanpa menjelaskan sepatah kata. Layar-layar itu mulai di matikan 1 persatu dan tersisa 4 yang sengaja di diamkan.

"Itu hampir saja Oonoki"

"Uhm.. maaf aku terbawa suasana"

"Para pemimpin lain mungkin akan segera bertanya-tanya dan mungkin juga akan membuat pemikiran mereka sendiri lalu pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan saling ketidak percayaan mereka pada kita" sambung Minato dingin. "2 atau 3 bulan pun mereka juga mungkin bisa menyatakan kalau kelima dari kita yang selamat dari peristiwa itu adalah akal-akalan agar bisa menguasai pemimpin-pemimpin negara lainnya" sambung nya lagi menatap tajam ke arah layar 1 itu.

Situasi dalam rapat itu menegang, dan melihat Minato yang masih ingin menceramahi pak tua itu. Membuat seseorang yang berdiri sedari tadi di dalam kegelapan belakang Pria pirang itu. Memegang pundak kanan Minato seraya menggeleng pelan kepala nya.

Dalam ruangan gelap yang di tempati Pemimpin dunia itu hanyalah berisikan 2 orang. Tentunya itu berlaku pada pemimpin yang lainnya.

Terutama ke empat pemimpin Negara yang akan memulai rapat rahasia mereka ini.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi" kata Minato ke pak tua itu setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tentu saja" balas pak tua itu cepat. Kelegaan nya dapat di ketahui dari wajah nya yang sedari tadi terlihat menahan nafas. Ketiga layar sisanya juga terlihat seperti itu.

Minato kemudian membuka laporan di atas meja nya. "Aku sudah menduga organisasi Akatsuki itu akan bergerak dalam jangka waktu tidak lama ini".

"Tapi tak kusangka harus di tempat itu."

"Kusarankan agar kita mengerahkan seluruh pasukan khusus untuk mencari di seluruh penjuru jepang" kata pria besar berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Kau ingin membuat Negara ku ini di landai perang besar-besaran, A?" Seru Tsunade dingin.

"Tidak. Jangan berperasangka buruk Tsunade. Maksudku lebih cepat lebih baik. Apapun yang mereka incar di tempat itu pasti akan berbahaya"

"Jadi sebelum mereka mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Lebih baik kita mendesak mereka. Lalu mengakhirinya sekarang" sambung A.

Tak dapat lagi menahan amarah nya urat perempatan wanita blonde itu terlihat. "Jadi kau bermaksud membuat tempat itu menjadi Neraka seperti waktu itu! Dengan kau berkata mendesak mereka berarti tidak ada rencana untuk mengungsikan warga yang sama sekali tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka 5 menit setelah itu akan mati! Begitu!?" Teriak nya memuncak.

"Tenang Tsunade"

"Tenang? Tenang kau bilang Oonoki?! Jangan bilang kau mendukung apa yang dikatakan berengsek itu!"

Suasana yang tadi nya mulai terbuka itu kembali menegang dalam keheningan.

Pemimpin dunia yang bernamakan Minato itu masih terlihat tenang dengan dirinya yang membolak balikan laporan.

2 menit diam dalam keheningan sebelum "Kalau memang itu yang terbaik kita harus melakukan nya".

"Oonoki berengsek!" Geram Tsunade yang sudah sangat marah.

"Jangan kau pikir kita bertiga tidak tau apa yang kau dan Minato rahasiakan pada kita" Perkataan itu sukses membuat Tsunade terdiam. Tak terkecuali juga Minato.

Pak tua itu kemudian mengatur nafas nya. "Apa yang di incar Akatsuki di tempat itu adalah dia, kan?".

"Pemimpin Organisasi paling menakutkan yang memaksakan rahasia yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui sepanjang masa ini terbongkar..."

"... a.k.a **Naruto** "

 **.**

"Diam" Dalam perkataan wanita Indigo itu terdengar sangat senduh. Mata yang terlihat sudah sangat lelah menumpahkan air mata masih saja berjatuhan.

"Bahkan setelah mendengar itu. Kau masih saja keras kepala..."

"Diam" kata Hinata serak.

"Orang yang kalian takutkan pada waktu itu adalah aku.."

"Diam" Lagi dia memohon.

"Akulah yang menebar terror keseluruh dunia..."

"Hentikan!" Tak tahan dia pun menutup sepasang telinga dengan kedua tangan nya kuat.

"Dan 1.3 juta penduduk yang berada dalam kawasan yang ku jajahi semuanya di bunuh..."

"Sudah kubilang diam!" Suara itu masih mencapai kelopak telinga nya. Membuat dia sedikit berteriak sekaligus mengancam. Dia tau kalau ucapan pria pirang ini akan menuju ke sana.

"Termasuk ibum,-"

 **#PLAKK**

Tamparan yang di rasakan di pipih kiri Naruto terasa sangat sakit. Membuatnya terbelalak dan menatap Hinata dengan tampang terkejut.

Dan malah lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan respon Hinata. Wanita indigo itu tiba-tiba memeluk lalu menyandarkan wajah nya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Kumohon, hentikan..." mohon nya terisak-isak.

Lagi. Mata Naruto tertutup dengan helaian rambut pirang nya. Ruangan yang tadi nya di penuhi dengan percakapan kini di penuhi dengan isakan Hinata. Sebelum,

"..apa yang kau lihat dari orang brengsek bernama Naruto ini Hinata?" Ucap Naruto pelan. Isakan Hinata masih belum berhenti dalam dada nya.

"Seorang pria pirang culun pengecut, yang pasrah di bully"

"Walaupun kau tau dari awal orang brengsek ini adalah seorang kriminal?" Ucap nya lagi dengan senduh.

Anggukan pelan disertai gunggaman terasa di dada Naruto. "Aku mencintai mu. Aku mencintai pria pengecut berengsek bernama Naruto" sambung nya masih terisak.

"..." Naruto tak tau ekpresi apa yang harus di keluarkan nya dari balik sikap yang dingin. Yang dia inginkan dari awal bukanlah ini.

Yang di inginkannya adalah balasan setimpal dan tak apa jika itu akan menjadi lebih buruk untuk kriminal sepertinya.

"...Walaupun orang brengsek ini mengatakan kalau dia lah yang membunuh,-"

"Hentikan!"

Naruto menurut setelah mendapat pukulan pelan berulang kali di dada nya.

"Kenapa aku?" Kata nya lirih

"Aku tak tau. Sewaktu melihat mu a-aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mu.." kedua tangan yang tadi nya memukul dada Naruto kini berada di tengah-tengah kedua dada besar milik nya dan dada milik Naruto. "Aku sangat mencintai mu" kata Hinata berulang-ulang kali.

"...aku sama sekali tidak diperkenankan merasakan perasaan itu.."

Suara lirih Naruto dihiraukan Hinata dengan dirinya yang perlahan-lahan melepas pakaian nya. Tangan kiri yang masih berkutat di dada Naruto, kini mendorong pria itu pelan ke bawah.

"..." Pria itu hanya diam membisu. Dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas Hinata yang kini tengah menduduki perut nya dalam keadaan setengah bertelanjang.

Kedua tangan Hinata menyentuh serta menggenggam tangan Naruto setelah dia berhasil melepas bra nya.

"Aku juga masih kurang tau tentang itu, soalnya ini hal pertama bagiku" Mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan sangat dekat hingga bibir mereka berdua kapan saja bisa bertemu.

Kecupan pertama hanyalah sebagai pembasah. "Aku..." dan kecupan kedua sebagai perangsang nafsu. "..mencintaimu" sebelum kecupan ketiga di daratkan. Hinata terkejut dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membanting nya ke sebelah, lalu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga yang membuat perempuan indigo itu senang.

Naruto mengangkat kepala nya lalu mendapati wajah Hinata yang mata nya berkaca-kaca namun sangat merah padam dan tersenyum sexy kearahnya.

"aku siap..." jawab Hinata sebelum Naruto mulai menyesapi leher putih mulusnya.

 **.**

 **To be cont...**

 **.**

 **sory guys... gak tau harus bilang apa lagi...**

 **tapi, laptop gue dah R.I.P :'(.**

 **jadi... taulah gimana. Gue ngetik ini dari hp mohon maaf kalo ada yang gak beraturan dan juga cerita ini hasil remake dari yang pertama (gak ke save)..**

 **seharusnya cerita ini gak berakhir disitu.. di cerita pertama yang gue tulis di laptop gue, ada lemon naru ama hina dan juga ada hari esoknya... namun yah... inilah hasil kalo nulis dari awal lagi.**

 **soal this releationship called harem.. akan dilanjutkan kalo data dalam harddisk laptop gue dapat di selematkan...**

 **papoi out...**


	3. Chapter 3

"hmn.."

Erang perempuan berambut biru itu diatas futon kecil. Dalam posisi matanya yang terpejam, kedua tangannya terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu disekitar tubuhnya. Dirinya terlalu kelelahan untuk membuka kedua mata.

Namun selang beberapa detik mencari kedua alis matanya mengkerut. Rasa lelahnya terganti dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegub kencang. Seketika perempuan itu dengan cepat bangun dan melihat sekitar.

'Tidak ada?!'

Selimut yang tadinya menyelimuti sebagian tubuh telanjang miliknya kini di angkat dengan tergesa-gesa.

'Tidak ada!'

Perempuan itu terlihat sangat berharap kalau sesuatu yang di carinya itu berada dibalik selimut. Tapi nihil.

Ruangan yang hanya di terangi dengan sinar cahaya bulan dari jendela tak tertutupi kain itu. Jelas memperlihatkan kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang dicarinya dalam ruangan itu.

"mmm"

Dia sedikit mengerang dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca menahan kekecewaan. Dan yang hanya bisa di lakukannya sekarang adalah memeluk bantal kepala milik orang yang mendiami ruangan No.69 ini sembari memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

"Na-naru"

Isaknya pelan menghirup aroma khas dari seseorang yang bernama Naruto. Cukup lama perempuan indigo itu berada dalam posisi tadi sebelum dia membelakkan matanya. Diapun segera menghapus air matanya dengan bantal lalu tersenyum.

 _"Aku yakin pernah mengatakan ini, tapi... jangan salahkan aku jika situasi menjadi buruk"_

Itulah. Kilasan balik perkataan itulah alasan kenapa Perempuan Indigo ini tersenyum manis. Bisikkan Naruto semalam tampak membuatnya sangat bahagia. Bahkan jika hanya mengingat perlakuan lelaki pirang itu kembali, dia dapat merasakan deruhan nafas hangat yang menggelitik telinga kanannya di setiap kata yang di keluarkan lagi.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah kembali ke bantal seraya memukul kepala miliknya berulang kali. 'Bodoh sekali aku bisa melupakan itu' kata-kata itu berulang kali diucapkannya dalam batin.

*Srek

Aktivitas memukul kepala terpaksa di hentikan setelah mendengar sesuatu dari arah pintu (Pintu ruangan No.69 hanya ada 2 yaitu pintu Keluar-Masuk dan pintu kamar mandi). Hinata yakin mendengar sesuatu dari arah itu dan memilih untuk memperhatikannya sebentar.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Awalnya dia berpikir untuk mengabaikan suara itu dengan berpikir salah dengar. Namun sekilas perempuan itu rasa kalau dia harus memeriksanya.

.

Dari lubang kecil dia tak melihat kalau ada seseorang dari balik pintu. Dia boleh saja membuka pintu itu dan melihat di sekitar luar. Tapi saat ini dia masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Yah walaupun jika dia sedang memakai baju, Hinata mungkin tak akan keluar dari pintu itu.

Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko.

Karena dia tidak tau kalau pemilik gedung ini memperbolehkan membawa lawan jenis ataupun dapat menginap/bermalam. Namun karena ketidak ketatnya penjagaan di luar tempat masuk gedung membuat Hinata berpikir kalau itu boleh. Jika memang benar asal suara itu pemilik gedung ini yang memeriksa sekitar. Naruto bakal diusir, atau lebih buruknya lagi.

Kalau memang tempat ini sengaja disediakan untuk pengasingan Naruto. Besar kesempatan jika pemilik dari gedung ini di perintahkan untuk memberitahukan jika ada hal aneh atau apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan dari pergerakan lelaki pirang itu.

Bisa-bisa Naruto dilaporkan sebagai penculik dan memperkosa dirinya.

Itu scenario terburuk. Pemilik gedung ini terlalu OP untuknya.

'Kurasa aku harus menambahkan orang itu ke dalam list sesuatu yang harus _dijauhi_ '

Perlahan Hinata memundurkan dirinya menjauh dari pintu. Dan kini pintu itu terlihat mengerikan baginya dengan keluarnya aura ungu-keunguan di setiap celah.

Bagian tubuh bawah Hinata yang bergetar-getar bukanlah akibat dari dirinya takut terhadap pikiran negatif berlebihan ke pintu itu. Namun bagian bawah tubuhnya itu sudah bergetar-getar sedari tadi semenjak dia bangun dari futon kecil yang tadi dia tiduri.

Pinggulnya nyeri akibat 6 jam yang lalu. Dan Hinata lagi-lagi merutuki kenapa bisa lelaki pirang itu terlihat sangat berpengalaman. Walaupun dirinya sudah berusaha keras menahan, tetap saja itu mustahil.

 _"Uhmm!"_

 _Wajah Hinata terlihat menguat, tidak, lebih tepatnya berusaha menahan sesuatu yang besar memasuki vaginanya. Berulang-ulang kali benda itu dimasuk-keluarkan dari lubang miliknya dengan cepat._

 _"hm! Hmmm!"_

 _Hinata membekap bibirnya dengan kuat seraya memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya sangat memerah dengan deruhan nafas terengah yang keluar karena tak dapat di tahan dari setiap lelaki pirang itu memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sehingga seperti menampar pantat perempuan itu dengan paha miliknya._

 _Kedua kaki yang sengaja melingkari tubuh lelaki itu terlihat menguat dan terlihat seperti kesetrum sebentar sebelum akhirnya melemas. Tindakan itu membuat Naruto diam sebentar dan memperhatikan wajah Hinata kini melemas._

 _"oh yah, kau sudah kelalahan? Ini baru 3 menit loh... dan kau sudah keluar sebanyak 2 kali."_

 _Mata Hinata yang menatap langit atap dengan terengah-engah menggerakan pupil matanya melihat Naruto yang kini menyeringai saat di tatapi. Beberapa detik mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu sebelum,_

 _"Mau berhenti?"_

 _Walaupun Hinata balik menyeringai kepadanya itu tak menutupi kalau dia hanya berpura-pura masih tangguh._

 _"Ja-jangan sombong dulu.."_

 _Perempuan indigo itu tak berniat dirinya direndahkan dengan mengatakan dirinya tidak dapat memuaskan lelaki dihadapannya ini._

 _"ha-hanya karena bisa membuatku kelu,-?! AHHHHMMM!"_

 _"Maaf-maaf kupikir kau sudah tak kuat lagi..."_

 _Tidak seperti sebelum, Lelaki itu lebih mempercepat dan juga memperkuat gerakannya. Dia juga dengan sengaja memotong ucapan Hinata dan seperti yang di rencanakan pancingannya berhasil._

 _Kedua betis kaki Hinata kini diangkat dan di taruh ke pundaknya seraya menghimpit perempuan itu lebih ke bawah._

 _"...mana mungkin seorang gadis... hmm kurasa tidak pas, ahem maksudku seorang Wanita yang di segani semua lelaki di Sekolah karena wajah..."_

 _walau dalam keadaan menghimpit. Naruto menyentuh pipih Hinata,_

 _"...Tubuh..."_

 _dan kemudian pinggulnya,_

 _"...Terutama bagian ini..."_

 _lalu kearah dada besar Hinata yang terhimpit dengan pahanya sendiri,_

 _"...hanya dapat bertahan 3 menit, bodohnya aku"_

 _Lanjut Naruto lagi, merutuki dirinya. Ekspresi yang di tunjukan Hinata masih menguat tapi dapat dilihat dengan jelas kalau dia sudah diambang batas. Mata yang terpejam dengan kuat akibat tindakan tiba-tiba lelaki itu kembali menatapnya._

 _"h-a-ha! Ka-ka-kau me-mmmmahmmm!..."_

 _Hampir saja dia kehilangan kosentrasinya saat dirasakan kepala penis Lelaki itu makin mendobrak pintu rahimnya. Dengan berdiam sebentar dan kembali berkosentrasi dia dapat menahan nafsunya kembali._

 _" –ang bo-bodoh. La-la-lag,-hnnnn..-i pula!T-t-tiga menit it-hhuuu su-sudah dari tadhiiii!"_

 _Gerakan Naruto yang terakhir itu berhasil merubuhkan Hinata._

 _"sudah dari tadi?"_

 _Masih dalam keadaan menghimpit. Naruto menggerakan tangannya meraih hp Hinata dan menyalakannya. Dia tak tahu password yang di gunakan Hinata. Tapi kalau hanya melihat jam bisa kan?._

 _"ah, kau benar Hinata. Ini sudah bukan 3 menit lagi, tapi 4 menit lewat 10 detik."_

 _"Lagi-lagi aku salah, kurasa diriku ini makin menjadi bodoh..."_

 _Naruto menepuk jidat nya pelan lalu menaruh Hp itu sebelum melihat perempuan itu kembali._

 _"...Hinata?."_

 _Wajah Hinata menjadi tak karuan. Bibirnya sudah tidak lagi menguat, begitu juga dengan matanya. Pupil matanya sudah hanyut di dalam lautan biru mata Naruto dan yang tersisa kini hanya **Pure Love**._

 _"aku sa-sangat mencintaimu, Naru."_

 _Ekspresi yang di keluarkan Hinata tentu terlihat sangat sexy. Tapi kemudian air matanya mulai merembes keluar._

 _"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu"_

 _kembali dia berkata itu, itu, dan itu lagi._

 _"Aku tahu..."_

 _Balas Naruto sebelum mengangkat Hinata dan membalikan badannya._

 _"...tahan tubuhmu"_

 _Perempuan itu pun menurut. Hinata menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan sehingga mereka berdua dalam posisi doggy style._

 _"Na-naru ga-gaya ini"_

 _"kenapa? kau malu? Bukannya kita sudah pernah melakukannya sekali? Di uks"_

 _Hinata bukan malu. Dia hanya ingin protes kalau gaya ini tak patut ditiru (paan sih Hinata! Ini gaya favorit author!) tapi apa dayanya dia. Dia tak bisa membuang tenaganya dengan percuma._

 _"kumasukan ya?"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu anggukan kepala Hinata dilihat Naruto. Tak pake lama Pria itu segera memasukannya._

 _"GyaaaA! NA-NARUTO!"_

 _Teriakan itu bukanlah desahan melainkan kesakitan._

 _"oh ara.. aku memasuki lubang yang salah"_

 _Balas Naruto polos._

 _"pantas saja ini sangat sempit"_

 _Seru Naruto kembali menghiraukan Hinata yang berteriak kesakitan dan minta berhenti._

 _Rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan di lubang pantatnya itu bukan main. Dia yang seharusnya sudah larut dalam nafsu, harus merasakan rasa sakit yang membuatnya menggertakan gigi dengan kuat. Bantal satu-satunya yang Naruto miliki sudah terlihat mau terobek akibat cengkramannya. Membuat instingnya berpikir secara otomatis bagaimana cara menghentikan penis pria itu_

 _"lu-lubang ittthuuu! Ko-kotor Naruu! AHH!"_

 _Akhir teriakan Hinata tadi berhasil menghentikan Naruto._

 _"A-anus. Bu-bukanlah tempat seks na-naru.. hah.. hah..."_

 _Tambah Hinata ngos-ngosan meyakinkan lelaki itu untuk mengeluarkan penis besar itu keluar dari lubangnya yang salah masuk._

 _Setelah mengatur nafasnya sedikit lebih tenang Hinata melihat belakang mendapati wajah dingin Naruto hanya tinggal se-centi dihadapannya dan berucap.._

 _"tak apa bukan? Semua hal bersih dan kotor milikmu... adalah milikku juga"_

 _Detup jantung Hinata seketika terdengar berhenti. Kedua bola mata lavendernya memutih. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan layaknya waktu terhenti dia pelan-pelan mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Sebelum jantungnya itu berdetak tak karuan dan tiba-tiba menyambar mulut pria itu dengan nafsu tak berhenti sampai situ tangan kanan miliknya ditaruh di belakang kepala Naruto untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya._

 _Merasa tidak ada lagi perlawanan sok kuat dari lawan jenis. Tangan kiri lelaki itu digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan juga membantu menopang tubuh Hinata dengan tangan kanannya yang memeluk perut perempuan itu._

 _Selama 10 menit mereka mempertahankan posisi itu sebelum akhirnya Hinata menuntut untuk mengganti gaya._

 _"hmm mmmhh!?"_

 _Tapi dibantah Naruto. Lelaki itu tampaknya masih ingin dalam posisi seperti itu (trima kasih.. hero :')._

 _Perempuan itu kembali merasa tak berdaya. Dia masih ingin mencium Naruto lebih lama lagi. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini itu mustahil. Lehernya nyeri setelah 10 menit berlalu, mungkin tadi dia terlalu bersemangat. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu menggombal, dipelajari darimana juga!._

 _Hinata merasa pening. Tubuhnya makin terangsang. Perempuan itu sudah tak tau lagi berapa kali dia keluar. Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan lelaki itu masih saja dalam posisi seperti tadi. Kedua tangannya bergetaran tak kuat menahan tubuhnya lagi dan sudah 2 kali kedua tangan itu sempat roboh tapi tak lama itu dibangunkan kembali._

 _Dan inilah dia, hasil 30 menit tadi yang berlalu._

 _Perempuan itu menatap hampa kasur di bawahnya, seakan kasur itu seperti tumpukan kain sutra yang sangat empuk. Namun hanya sebatas melihatnya._

 _"Na-na-nauuu nii awaat.."_

 _"hm? Gawat apa?"_

 _"auuu membanngi k-keh!... ka-kasur nii.."_

 _"hah.. Baiklah aku paham"_

 _Desah Naruto membaringkan Hinata._

 _"kau yakin tidak ingin berhenti?"_

 _Pastikan Lelaki itu lagi melihat punggung belakang Hinata yang terengah-engah. Gelengan kepala perempuan itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Naruto._

 _Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya setengah menghadap Naruto._

 _"Tidak adil jika Cuma aku yang keluar"_

 _"Tapi kau terlihat sudah tak sanggu,-hn!?"_

 _Seketika itu Naruto ingin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Itu karena Hinata tiba-tiba mempersempit lubang pantatnya dan berkata "aku hanya belum terbiasa" dengan terengah-engah._

 _"dasar keras kepala"_

Setelah mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Ingatan Hinata hanyalah berisikan serpihan beberapa gaya seks yang di gunakan Naruto kepadanya. Dimulai dari massionary, doggy (3), menyamping sembari lelaki itu mengangkat kaki kanan miliknya, dan setelah itu mengangkat tubuh Hinata.

Sampai situlah yang diingat Hinata. Sampai dimana dia puas Naruto menyemburkan cairan putih kental miliknya itu sekali kerahimnya sebelum dia tertidur lelap.

*Sreek

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Itu berasal dari arah di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"hm?"

Hinata menatap pintu di sebelah kirinya itu lalu membuka-nya. Ruangan itu tadinya gelap, sebelum Hinata menyalakan lampu tersebut dan membelakkan mata-nya.

.

Pertengahan kota. Tempat dimana orang berlalu lalang sibuk akan urusan. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua orang menikmati hari libur mereka. Itulah yang dipikiran Shikamaru saat ini. Saat dia menatap jam tangan yang terdapat di tangan kirinya dengan malas.

09:40

"..."

Sebentar dia terpaku menatap. Sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam restoran yang terbilang cukup mewah. Pintu restoran itu terbuka seiring pemuda nanas itu mendekat. Dan setelah benar-benar sudah berada di dalam. Dia langsung di suguhi salam hangat dari pelayan yakni yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Shikamaru membalasnya dengan menatap pelayan itu sekilas lalu menuju meja resepsi. Pelayan kali ini adalah perempuan.

"Selamat datang Tuan. Meja untuk berapa orang?"

Shikamaru menatap pandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Baju yang di kenakan perempuan itu begitu serasi jika di pasangkan dengan pelayan lelaki tadi. Menambah kesan stoic jika perempuan itu berbaring terkulap di sofa empuk di belakangnya.

"a-anu tuan?"

"ah! I-iya?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan kepala-nya. Jangan salah paham dulu. Dirinya sedari tadi bukanlah memikirkan hal mesum. Melainkan terhipnotis sesaat pada sofa yang menurutnya empuk itu. Jujur kalau mau bilang. Dirinya sangat kesal bukan main karena hari ini adalah hari dimana dia harus bermalas-malasan di rumah tersayangnya. Namun malahan harus mengikuti kegiatan rutin tak jelas dari salah satu teman perempuan yang tak berhenti-henti menelepon hpnya.

Walaupun sudah di non-aktifkan tak lama itu pintu kamar miliknya diketuk seseorang.

Yakni Ibunya.

 _"Shikamaru. Ada telfon dari Ino-chan"_

Kekalahan mutlak untuknya.

"Meja untuk berapa orang? Tuan?"

"aku yakin teman,- hmm maksudku **kenalanku** telah memesan tempat"

Shikamaru menambah aksen sedikit berbatuk untuk membetulkan perkataannya. Membuat pelayan itu mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pernyataannya.

"Bu-bukan teman anda?"

Pelayan itu bertanya kembali guna mempertahankan percakapan seraya membuka buku di tangannya.

"hem. Mengganggu seseorang di pagi-pagi buta di hari yang hanya terjadi 1 minggu sekali ini. Apakah itu bisa dikatakan teman?"

Ucap Shikamaru malas dan dengan percaya dirinya menyalingkan tangan di dada. Pelayan itu tampak kebingungan. Dia tak tahu harus membalas apa. Pernyataan yang di katakan pemuda nanas itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya. Membuat perempuan itu menyerah untuk meng-akrabkan diri dan langsung to the point.

"uhm.. Ka-kalau begitu. Siapa nama kenalan anda tuan?"

"Kalau tak salah... Yamanaka"

"hmm...Yamanaka-san?... Yamanaka Ino-san?"

Pelayan itu melihat raut wajah Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba absurp. Seakan-akan nama tersebut sudah cukup didengarnya hari ini. Menerima itu sebagai jawaban Iya dia melanjutkan.

"Ruangan Yamanaka-san berada di no 2 VIP. Kalau begitu ikut aku tuan."

Shikamaru menurut membiarkan perempuan itu menuntun jalan. Sesampainya di lorong raut wajah tak suka terpajang di wajah pemuda tersebut. Saat melihat deretan pintu itu. Dan seperti yang di duga Shikamaru. Dalam setiap deretan pintu yang di laluinya terdapat nomor dan semakin hari dia menelusuri lebih ke dalam. Angka itu mengecil.

.

Shikamaru kini telah berada di depan ruangan no 2. Setelah di tinggalkan pelayan perempuan itu beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia membuka pintu itu.

Ruangan itu berisikan Sofa, TV dan beberapa kursi yang mengitari Meja makan yang cukup panjang itu. Dan diantara kursi tersebut sudah ada 5 orang yang menempati dan 2 orang menempati sofa.

"Yo! Kau lama!"

Dia melihat asal dari seruan tersebut. Itu berasal dari seorang lelaki yang mempunyai tato taring di sepasang pipi nya. Lelaki yang di kenalnya Kiba itu menyeringai polos seraya menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya.

Shikamaru mengabaikan salam datang-nya itu dan memilih duduk di arah yang berlawanan dari maksud Kiba. Kiba yang seakan tahu itu bakal terjadi hanya bisa mengercutkan bibirnya lalu menatap perempuan pirang yang sedari tadi bahkan sebelum datang-nya Shikamaru sedang mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Lihat Ino. Kau membuatnya kesal."

Perempuan pirang bernama Ino sekilas menatap seseorang yang mengajak-nya bicara itu. Lalu kemudian menatap Shikamaru yang sekarang ini duduk di pojok arah pintu menyendiri dengan kedua tangan-nya yang memegang menu makan.

"hm? Oh kau sudah datang rupanya..."

"Yang tersisa kini Hinata-chan."

Sambung perempuan pink. Nama tersebut berhasil mendapat perhatian dari teman-temannya. Perempuan yang bernamakan Sakura itu juga sedikit tak percaya kalau nama yang di katakan-nya tadi itu bisa melupakan kegiatan rutin yang di deklarasikan Ino beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Aku mencoba menghubunginya sedari tadi... tapi tak diangkat. Bagaimana dengan mu Tenten?"

"Barusan aku mendapat panggilan dari Neji. Dan dia bilang _bukannya dia nginap bareng kalian?_ seperti itu"

Seluruh isi ruangan kini menjadi hening. Telefon genggam yang di pegang Ino sedari tadi tiba-tiba terlepas. Kiba yang tadinya berniat memanasi Shikamaru menjadi bosan (karena respon datar) dan memillih bermain dengan akamaru (kecil) sebelum terbelalak. Sama hal juga dengan Sakura dan sang ketua yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ba-baiklah. Kurasa itu sudah Cukup."

Seru Tenten mulai risih dengan tatapan-tatapan itu.

"Oi sudah kubilang cukup!"

"ah. Gomen Tenten... tapi kau yakin itu yang Neji bilang?"

"Tentu saja Ino. Telingaku 100% masih bisa digunakan."

Ruangan itu kembali hening.

.

"Selamat datang... tuan?"

"ya terima kasih. Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu dan berjalan ke pojok sana? Sekarang."

Seorang pria berpakaian serba Hitam tiba-tiba masuk dan dengan tenang menodong pelayan tersebut setelah pintu itu terbuka. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang berpakaian sama masuk dan mengunci pintu masuk.

"Ini perampokan. Jadi kuharap kerja sama kalian atau mati sekarang!"

Tempat itu tak lama menjadi gaduh. Tapi saat beberapa tembakkan ke arah atap. Mereka menjadi diam seketika.

"Kalian cukup bodoh juga ya? Untuk seekor orang kaya. Mah terserahlah. Karena aku berbaik hati sekarang kuanggap itu sebagai peringatan terakhir."

Ucap orang itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan lalu memberikan anggukan ke salah satu anggota.

"Kalian dengar orang itu! Sekarang ikut aku dengan tenang dan jangan sampai membuatku menembak lagi. Karena bukan atap kali ini yang kutembak... kuharap kalian mengerti sisanya"

Para korban-korban itu dengan takut mulai mengikutinya dari belakang. Diikuti dengan 4 orang lainnya yang menjaga dari belakang.

.

Orang-orang serba pakaian Hitam itu berjumlah 10 orang. 7 dilengkapi dengan senjata MP5 disertai surpressor dan red-dot sight. 1 dilengkapi dengan AWM. 1 MP017 tipe shotgun dan tas yang dipenuhi dengan granat. Dan sisa 1 nya yakni pemimpin mereka hanya memakai Desert Eagle dan beberapa flash bang.

Setiap anggota mempunyai peran mereka masing-masing. Pada saat mereka masuk ke dalam restoran berbintang itu. Dengan segera mereka menurunkan tirai-tirai disetiap jendela guna menutup pandangan dari luar.

Semua CCTV yang berada di restoran itu di tembak sebelum membawa para korban/sandera ke suatu ruangan.

5 orang tetap tinggal di ruang utama. Yaitu 4 orang yang bersenjatakan MP5 dan 1 pengguna AWM. 2 orang termasuk pemimpin mereka menjaga para sandera. 3 orang sisa yang mendahului mereka mendobrak disetiap pintu yang terdapat di lorong lalu menggabungkan lebih banyak sandera.

.

"Tak bisa di hubungi lagi"

"Sudah ke 13 kali kau mencobanya Ino-chan.."

Ujar perempuan pink sambil bertongkak dagu melihat teman blondenya. "..kurasa kita akan memulainya tanpa Hinata-chan hari ini.". Sambungnya lagi seraya melirik sekilas pemuda raven yang duduk di kiri tengah layaknya pemimpin. Wajah pemuda itu tertutupi dengan helaian rambut depan sehingga sulit diketahui Sakura.

"Menurutmu kenapa dengan Hinata-chan, Lee?" tanya Kiba kini berada di area sofa tempat nyantai. Dia memilih kabur dari meja makan saat mendengar pelaku penyiksaan perempuan kemarin dulu itu tak terima usulan si pink.

Tampaknya kegiatan ini sangat penting buat si pembuat.

Pemuda bertato taring itu berbaring dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas tangan sofa. "PMS?" tak lama itu tarikkan lalu buangan nafas pelan terdengar.

'bodohnya aku bertanya padanya' batin Kiba sambil bermain-main dengan akamaru yang berada di atas dadanya. 'Hinata tidak datang? Tidak ada kabar? Hmmm..' Akamaru kini diangkat. 'bahkan berbohong pada Neji?... Hal aneh kadang terjadi juga' disaat dia menurunkan Akamaru kembali ke dadanya. Semar-semar suara dari seberang ruang terdengar.

"hm?"

Telinga Kiba ditekan lebih dalam ke arah dinding. Sebelum,

 **#BRAKKK!**

Pintu yang dari ruangan yang mereka tempati tiba-tiba didobrak dengan kuat. Refleks mendapat seluruh perhatian dari semua Anggota OSIS itu.

"Tangan di atas kepala dan jalan ke sudut dinding sekarang!"

1 tembakan dikeluarkan ke arah meja tepat didepan Ino. Menghancurkan beberapa gelas minuman.

"Aku melihat mu bocah! Sekali lagi kau bertindak konyol ku lubangi kepala pacarmu ini!"

Kiba menegang. Dilihatnya tangan kiri Ino. Serpihan-serpihan gelas kaca yang pecah akibat tembakan itu terkena kuat dan merobek kulit putih Ino.

Lama Kiba terpaku menatap sebelum rasa marahnya kian memuncak. Gara-gara dirinya temannya itu terluka. Karena tingkahnya yang gegabah ingin segera menyerang para orang bersenjata itu.

Gara-gara dirinya.

"BRENGSEK!"

"KIBA!"

Tangan pemuda berambut bob dengan cepat memegang pundak Kiba.

Kuat.

Sangat Kuat.

Kiba membalikan wajahnya menatap Lee tajam.

Pemuda bob yang menurutnya kelewat polos dan mungkin sebab itu dia bertingkah konyol sehari-hari.

Baru kali ini Kiba melihatnya.

Ekpresi yang di keluarkan si pemuda bob itu.

Marah.

Bahkan terlihat menyeramkan dibanding dengan dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan dia mulai tenang lalu menatap Sasuke yang mengangkat kedua tangan dengan tenang. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Tenten. Kondisi mereka sangat Shock dan ketakutan.

Tak lama itu Kiba menurut dan diikuti Lee.

.

"Sekumpulan anak-anak? Di ruangan VIP?"

 **Nanti di lanjut…**

* * *

 **wew data gue dapat juga, walau memakan waktu 2 hari buat dapatin... gak becus ternyata mereka...**

 **kelanjutannya nanti gue teruskan nanti. soalnya ini cuman make laptop teman gue, dan sudah waktunya untuk memulangkannya.**

 **well, berhubung ini hari ulangtahunnya. gue di panggil... u know lah...**

 **sekian,**

 **Papoi out.**


End file.
